


All paths lead straight to you

by QueenAsha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is her hair tickling my face, it is the heat from her fingers I can feel against my cheek. She is alive and she is well and we will never have to be apart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All paths lead straight to you

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here, shh…” Morgause continued to whisper the mantra in her ear, rocking Morgana gently in her arms in an attempt to soothe her continuous sobbing. It was no use; Morgana was a mess, clinging on to Morgause like a lifeline. _This is real_ , Morgana told herself, though she couldn’t quite believe it. _It is her, she is here. It is her hair tickling my face, it is the heat from her fingers I can feel against my cheek. She is alive and she is well and we will never have to be apart again._  
  
  
The forest was dark and chilly, but there was no cold, only numbness, on every point of her body which wasn’t in direct contact with Morgause’s body.  
  
  
Morgause was patient with her, holding her close until she started to regain control over her own breathing. “That’s my girl,” she said, hands slipping down to cup her cheek. “Deep breaths. In… and out.”  
  
  
“I am sorry,” said Morgana, her voice sounding very raw. “This has all been very draining on me. I am sure I will feel better after some rest.”  
  
  
“Morgana, you brought me back from beyond the Vail. You have _nothing_ to apologise for.”  
  
  
Morgana looked away, not meeting Morgause’s eyes. She had no idea what it had taken… Selling her bracelet had felt like selling part of herself… Endless months trying to find a skilled necromancer… Blood from her own veins, a live sacrifice, having to trade in the dragon that had saved her life… A stab of guilt went through her at that. _Such a pure creature, and I sold him in a heartbeat._ Had she not felt so exhausted, she probably would have broken down again.  
  
  
“Morgana?”  
  
  
She looked up. The forest was much lighter now, and she could see her sisters brow furrow as she  got her first proper look at Morgana since their separation. She suddenly became very aware of her disgruntled appearance. “Don’t,” she snapped. “I look a mess.”  
  
  
“No,” said Morgause, her voice soft. “You will always be a beautiful woman Morgana. My beautiful queen.” Her thumb stroked her cheek gently, slipping down to hold her chin in place. “It was Merlin who did this too you. Uther, Merlin and Arthur.”  
  
  
Morgana did not deny it. “Uther is a threat no more,” she said. “It is now Arthur who sits on the throne.”  
  
  
“You’ve done so well,” said Morgause, bringing her into another embrace. “We are nearly there. Soon, it will be you sitting in his place.”  
  
  
Morgana opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. She was hesitating. After all this time, she was hesitating. “I… I…”  
  
  
 _I cannot risk losing you again._  
  
  
“Shh…” Morgause kissed her softly on the lips. Something inside Morgana clicked into place, like she had just recovered a piece of herself long lost. When she pulled away, her expression had changed. “We  don’t have to do it now,” Morgause said. “We can wait. I will wait, if that is what you want.”  
  
  
 _I am not a coward,_ Morgana told herself. _I am Morgana Pendragon. I am the rightful ruler of Camelot, and now I am whole again, I can take back what was stolen from me._ She closed her eyes, needing a moment to gather herself. When she opened her eyes again, she was smiling. “No. We can do this. Together, we will try again, and this time, we will succeed.”


End file.
